


Blots & Scribbles

by AristaStarfyr, Emerald_Leaves



Series: soulmate au [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Cuddles, Drug-Induced Sex, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:44:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AristaStarfyr/pseuds/AristaStarfyr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emerald_Leaves/pseuds/Emerald_Leaves
Summary: Little side stories to accompany "Caro mio ben", our Soulmates AU. (you should go check that out too!) These will have no real order, just fun snippets we've been playing with.





	1. Tattoo

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an idea Arista and I had on the back burner since forever. 
> 
> Enjoy~

It was just one of those days. Everything seemed to be going wrong and there was nothing Leo could do to stop it. First, there was that spontaneous attack from the rogue Foot faction that ruined his morning, then there was that deal gone sour with the Russians, and finally, he plain just wasn’t feeling good. He woke up with a bit of a headache and it hadn’t gotten better.

But _this_? This was just the “ _icing”_ on the cake.

Staring at his upper arm in the mirror, Leonardo frowned at the kanji that had shown up half an hour ago. Logically he knew what had happened. He knew that he was going to have to have a long, _long_ talk with his mate. A _very_ long talk. But it was still so strange to find this random tattoo on his arm when he had no idea it was coming.

Taking a deep breath through his nose, he let it out slowly through his mouth. Deciding it couldn’t be changed for the time being, he turned his attention back to work. He would deal with delinquent mates later.

 

He knew he should have talked to Leo first. This was a pretty big decision for one person, let alone making it for someone else, too. But the logic behind going ahead and jumping in, he hoped Leo would be cool with it once he recognized the sweetness of the act. The romance of it would surely have the boss swooning. Honestly, Raph just wanted to see his husband’s reaction to seeing the promise of ‘eternity’ on his arm.

Smirking, he parked his motorcycle in the garage. Practically skipping up the stairs of their apartment, the big turtle opened the door to find Leonardo waiting for him. Arms crossed over his plastron. Giving his mate an extremely unimpressed look.

Grinning, Raph walked over to the other turtle and gave him a kiss on the lips. “Hi~”

Pushing the bigger turtle away gently, Leo raised an eye ridge at his mate. “Tell me,” he began, voice deceptively calm, “why there is a tattoo on my arm?”

Supremely pleased with himself, the bigger turtle shrugged off his shirt and showed off his own tat. “Pretty sweet, huh?”

“ _No._ ” Biting back the frustrated anger, Leo once more took deep breaths in and out. “Why did you choose _this_ word?”

Frowning, confused by the rather hostile reaction, Raphael shrugged. “I thought ya’d like it. Ya know, it’s kinda like our vows?”

Understanding hit Leo so hard, he felt the air rush out of his lungs. But when he managed to take a breath, he couldn’t stop from slapping himself on the forehead. “Of all the –! Why didn’t you ask _me_ before getting a tattoo in Japanese?” he groaned.

“What?” Raph cried, confused. “I thought ya’d like it!”

“What do you think this says?” Leo almost felt like laughing if the thought of being branded with this mistake forever didn’t make him want to cry.

Still not understanding why Leo was staring at him so hopelessly, Raph hazard to explain. “‘Eternity’…?”

This time Leo could help but tip back his head and groan. Loudly. “It doesn’t say ‘eternity,’ Raphael. It says ‘ice’.”

Raph stilled, narrowing his eyes at his mate. “No, it say ‘eternity.’”

Leo frowned right back, not understanding or liking the fact that he was being questioned. “It says ‘ _ice’_.”

“Nu-uh,” the green eyed turtle shook his head. There was no _way_ he had messed this up! He refused to believe it! “I went to a’ Asian guy.”

Leonardo felt his eye start to twitch. “Being Asian doesn’t automatically make a person, Japanese, Raphael. Nor does it guarantee they speak Japanese.”

Feeling himself darken in embarrassed horror, Raph refused to back down. “It _says_ ‘eternity’! I checked!”

“The characters for ‘eternity’ and ‘ice’ look similar,” Leo conceded, “but this _says_ ‘ice’!”

And things deteriorated from there. While Raph knew he was wrong, he found he couldn’t admit it. The embarrassment of having done something so stupid made him want to sink down into a hole and never come out. And Leo’s smart-ass, superior mindset didn’t exactly help. They ended up arguing the rest of the night and weren’t on speaking terms when they went to bed.

Sitting up, Raph winced when he glanced over at Leo’s shell. The other turtle was lying on his side, avoiding his mate. ‘Ice’ – the tattoo definitely suited Leonardo. Mr. Ice-man himself over there… Probably shouldn’t have actually called Leo that to his face an hour ago. Might have saved some of the trouble. Hindsight was a bitch.

Turning over with a sigh, Raph laid down. Unable to handle his husband being angry with him, he ended up spooned up behind him, making sure to cuddle the turtle close. Thankfully Leo didn’t pull away or tell him to get lost. Instead, they laid in awkward silence until Raph nuzzled into his mate’s neck, peppering what skin he could find with gentle kisses.

It was unfair really. Leo had been determined to stay angry, to remain upset until at least tomorrow afternoon. But when Raph started biting along his neck, hands beginning to roam, he felt his resolve crumble. Damn Raphael and his magic hands!

Unable to help himself, Leo pushed back against Raph in order to settle on his shell. The bigger turtle accommodated the move easily and ended up on top. For a moment or two they were content with light kisses and gropes, but when a churr unexpectedly escaped Leo as Raph tugged on his tail, they both knew it was over. Angry or not, there was no way this could remain an innocent, apology make out session.

Grinning into his kisses, Raph continued to coax helpless churrs from his lover, stroking along his tail before playfully pressing against his hole. It took all his concentration to keep this up, feeling all that his mate was feeling, while his other hand searched under the pillows for the lube he kept there. And when he found it, he didn’t hesitate to snap up the cap, managing to get some onto his fingers.

While thoroughly enjoying himself, wanting release after such a stressful day, feeling Raph’s satisfaction was a little annoying. Especially since the big idiot believed he was going to get away with the tattoo thing. He had another thing coming!

Leaning up, Leo bit into the pouting lip above him probably harder than he should. The bigger reptile yelped, which gave the crime boss an unholy thrill of satisfaction as he too felt the pain. “What’s wrong, Raphie?” he purred when the turtle leaned away. “Thought you were gunna play.”

A single shiver ran down the turtle’s spine before he surged forward, jamming his entire slicked finger into his still unprepared mate. At Leo’s howl, from more pleasure than pain, Raphael growled. “Oh, yer gunna get it now.”

Getting back his breath, Leo huffed a laugh. “All talk,” he taunted.

A challenge, especially from Leonardo, was just something Raph couldn’t ignore. And with how dark the blue eyes had become with lust, how they sparked and flashed, _daring_ him, ensured that the turtle wasn’t going to let this slide. Ramming his finger further inside his mate, while also grabbing his dick, he began pumping Leo on both fronts, his own cock out and dripping at the phantom sensations. When his mate threw his head back with a cry, it only focused Raphael more, made him want to see Leo fall apart.

“Like that?” he taunted right back, teeth clenched. “Gettin’ fucked by me? Tell me how ya love it, babe. Tell me how ya like me fillin’ ya.”

And Raph said _he_ had a power trip. While there was a part of Leo that wanted to give in, that just wanted release, he knew he couldn’t let his husband win. Not this time. So, gritting his teeth, he managed to tear open his eyes and smirk up at the hothead. “Not – _ah~_ – f-full enough,” he complained. “N-not good eno – _uhn_ – ugh.”

Scowling, Raph started jerking Leo rougher, listening to the cries and grunts the turtle made. “Little shit,” he hissed, before deciding that his mate was prepped enough. Grabbing the lube, he squirted probably too much on his dick, but didn’t bother to worry. Slathering it on, secretly thrilled Leo was still putting up a bit of a fight, Raphael didn’t warn his lover before pressing in with one swift stroke.

This was always Leo’s favorite. The pain was there, the pressure, but it was _glorious_. As was Raphael’s potent desire both wafting around them in the air as well as humming through their bond. Both turtles simultaneously cried out at his action, before Raph didn’t waste time and started to thrust. It was hard to breathe, to think, to remember which feelings were his and which were Raph’s. Their bond was as such that now, when they were intimate, Leo had a hard time differentiating between himself and Raphael. They just merged together. One entity.

Raphael was no better. All he knew was that he wanted more, and his body thankfully remembered what to do, and continued to pound into Leonardo even without Raph’s conscious thought. Each jolt, each thrust, it was both of theirs. It was trippier than any drug hallucination Raph had ever had, and a _million_ times more satisfying. Leonardo was his drug of choice now, and he was more than okay with that.

Eventually the turtles couldn’t hold up. One of them came, although neither knew who went first, before the other followed. It took several minutes before Leo could register his own body again, could distinguish himself from his lover. But when he did, he felt the big body on top of his, pressing him down into the mattress, sweaty and sticky and satisfied. It made him smile.

If it weren’t for the worry of crushing the life out of his husband, Raph would have gladly fallen asleep on top of Leo. But rolling over onto his side was a chore, and the moment he was off his turtle, he pulled the boss into his arms. They continued to pant, still winded, before Raph decided he couldn’t stand leaving things as they were. He snuggled down against Leo and kissed his sweaty brow sweetly.

“Love ya,” he husked.

Leonardo positively beamed through their bond, and nuzzled his turtle sweetly, much to Raph’s relief. “ _Aishiteru_ , Raphael _no Kimi_.” Raphael smiled, and was almost asleep, warm and content, when he just made out the soft whisper against his ear, “But it still says ‘ice’.”

Groaning, he pushed his mate away, burying his face in his pillow. “For fuck’s sake, Leo!”

 

It was just one of those days. Everything seemed to be going wrong and there was nothing Raph could do to stop it. First, there was that spontaneous yelling that had occurred between him and a patron when the doofus insisted that the mutant hadn’t fixed his engine right, then there was the accident where he’d gotten his fingers smashed in a car hood that decided to fall, and finally, it appeared as though Casey and April were in some kind of fight. Which meant that no one and nothing was safe.

But _this_? This just burned the turtle to no end.

After nearly jumping out of his shell in surprised pain, Raphael rolled up his sleeve and frowned at the kanji that had eventually shown up on his upper arm. Logically he knew what had happened. He knew that Leonardo must have gotten a tattoo to counterbalance the one he had gotten the other day. But it was surprising. Leo _still_ hated the thing even three days later, insisting that it said ‘ice’ any chance he got. So why get another one?

The big turtle looked in a shop mirror inspecting the new tat with interest. It looked pretty simple compared to the one he’d gotten. A lot less complicated, straight forward. Eventually curiosity got the better of him and he grabbed a pen.

“ _You wanna tell me something?”_

He didn’t have to wait long before Leo responded. “ _Nope.”_

The mechanic rolled his eyes. _“What’s with the new tat?”_

_“Reminded me of you.”_

Well then. Taking a moment to concentrate, the turtle focused on what his mate was feeling. There was nothing to indicate danger, only sincerity, although twinged with amusement. Little shit was enjoying this. “ _Yeah? What’s it say?”_

“ _Asshole.”_

Raph nearly dropped the tiny mirror he’d been balancing on his knee in order to write. Taking up said mirror, he held it up and stared at the new character. No. There was no way Leo had gotten ‘asshole’ fucking _tattooed_ on his arm just to get back at Raph! The guy hated having the word ‘ice’ on his arm for fuck’s sake! But sensing the absolute amusement and flicker of mischief coming from Leo’s side made the turtle doubt himself.

“ _You’re lying. That’s not what it says.”_

_“It’s okay. I had some Asian guy tattoo it. We’re good.”_

Raph sputtered, jumping to his feet and storming off towards the front, all while furiously writing. “ _That’s not what it says! What does it say??” _

_“Asshole.”_

“Casey!” Raph roared, scaring the human enough that he dropped a wrench. “I gotta go. Be back later.”

“Oh come _on_ , man!” the human whined. “Ya can’t just leav –” but one murderous glare from the mutant had Casey snapping his mouth shut. “Okay fine. But be back soon.”

Without looking back, Raph ran out and got on his bike. Just before he yanked on his coat, he wrote a warning to his mate. _“You better be home, ASSHOLE.”_

 

On the other side of town, sitting in their condo, Leonardo chuckled at the threat. He knew he was being mean to the poor turtle, but oh how satisfying the makeup sex was going to be. Briefly glancing down at the new tattoo, he grinned, feeling much more balanced now that he had ‘fire’ to go along with ‘ice.’


	2. Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1849  
> Rating: PG for innuendo  
>  **This piece was written for LeoRaphWeek 2017**  
>  Prompt: Secret  
> Summary: Raphael counters Leo’s secret with one of his own. Tooth rotting fluff ahead! This piece may or may not be considered a part of the timeline for _Caro Mio Ben_.

He was going to be a day late pulling it all together but Raph considered that pretty good considering he actually wasn’t aware of Leo’s birthday until two days ago. And even then it wasn’t his _actual_ birthday, it was whatever the ‘system’ decided to give the turtle. Raph _hated_ the system, yet he decided to hate Saki even more since he was the one who forbade Leo to celebrate his own fucking birthday! Or have friends. Or do much of anything outside of ninjitsu training. Not to say that Raphael had a better childhood since he was juggled from foster to foster, but at least he had a few friends. At least he had his birthday. At least he felt that a birthday was important and not some day that was no different than any other.

 

So once Leo let it slip he was going to see his twenty-seventh year on the eleventh, Raph immediately went to work on planning a birthday party. Of course planning something like that in fucking _Russia_ was going to be a challenge. Challenge number one was trying to figure out something that would impress the crime boss. For that he went to his go-to person, Toshi. She was the one crafty enough to set up the _sento_ and certainly there was something she could help drum up! Naturally, no one had any clout here in the country, but she had ideas and with a fuck-ton of training, Raph might be able to pull it off. The actual party and decorations was up to Kaito.

 

Helping out Raphael wasn’t Kaito’s greatest desire, but once he heard that it was for his beloved leader, he jumped on the tasks he was given. He wasn’t thrilled to be reduced to 'errand boy’ but it was for a good cause and when Raph mentioned that the boss never really celebrated his birthday. Just… did he _really_ have to go find appropriate party favors? What would be considered appropriate? And… party hats. Four of them to be exact. Actually, everything on the list was in fours with the exception for the cake. The last thing Raphael said to the kid before he shoved him out the hotel was, “You tell Leo and I’ll pound yer ass.” Not that the threat was really anything to be worried about (it came from the _American_ , after all) but Leo had stressed he wanted Raph and Kaito to work together. To get along. And if it meant doing this would help, then he would accomplish his given task with exemplary fashion! The only thing he needed to do was keep this quiet and not let Leo know about Raphael’s plans. That was going to be trickier than he originally anticipated considering Leo had some things that Kaito needed to do as well.   
The moment Kaito tried to excuse himself to go collect the cake that Raphael … requested-was the first indicator as to how difficult this would be. How in the world was he going to find a cake of an earth supported by a turtle shell on such short notice?! But that was the kind of cake Raphael wanted and Kaito now had to go to a dozen bakeries and figure out which one would accommodate his outrageous demands for a turtle-earth cake. And hopefully he wouldn’t have to spend a fortune. Before he just slipped out the door, Leonardo called for him.

 

“ _Dono?_ ”

 

“I was curious as to what your plans were for tomorrow’s outing. Raphael was adamant about going to a particular restaurant for dinner.”

 

Kaito kept his face calm and unemotional as Leo pulled him aside for a review of the plans. His eyes kept flicking to the clock, certain that if Leo kept him for much longer, he was going to miss the last bakery run. The longer Leo kept him, the more the _chunin_ fidgeted, trying frantically to think of an excuse to leave that wouldn’t alert Leo to anything going on behind his shell. He was so focused on thinking of a plan that his missed Leo’s question. Shit.

 

“Is something on your mind?”

 

With that, the young man bowed deeply, hiding his face to shield piercing blue eyes from his flush and desperately try and think of a way to get out of this problem as cleanly as possible. Yet Leonardo had asked him a question. And the manner in which it had been asked was so mild, Kaito _knew_ he couldn’t be caught lying! And damn if the crime boss was going to be patient and not offer a suggestion of something to redirect the conversation! Thinking furiously, he blurted out to the first thing that came to mind. " _Hai._ The book you gave me… It is quite enlightening.“

 

"I’m very pleased you’ve taken the initiative to read it.” Leo followed along, sounding happy that Kaito was taking his direction seriously. "Were there any components you have any questions on?“

 

 _Now_ he had to get out of this situation! Still bowing, his eyes focused on the ring that Leonardo wore. That band with the odd wave engraved into it. With all that Raphael had been trying to put together for the crime boss and the particular section in the book about territories and mates finally something hit in the back of Kaito’s mind. "You… are betrothed to… Raphael-san?”

 

While it wasn’t necessarily a secret, Leo didn’t necessarily advertise it, either. There were too many people who wanted to use that against him and it was bad enough that Raph was going to be too close to the action for Leo’s comfort. " _Hai._ “

 

If Kaito wanted to remain _chunin_ , he needed to get along with Raphael. This wasn’t an option or some passing phase that Leo was going to work himself out of. "Con-gratulations.” He bowed even further. 

 

“Thank you.”

 

“ _Ichizokuno riidaa?_ ” He glanced up briefly, never long enough to capture Leo’s eyes and then bowed again. "There is something I must perform in preparation for the outing. There is an unmarked wall that was not previously listed on the plans. I must verify that it is there.“

"Of course.” Thoughts were back on the plan. Leo had no reason to suspect that Kaito was working for _Raphael_ for the time being. For his stupid cake and party hats and that bottle of vodka no one but Raph was going to drink. "Please, finish and then report to me.“

 

After Kaito’s leaving, Leo turned back to the window to the hotel room, his thoughts focusing on the recent conversation. Something didn’t sit well with him about it, yet there really wasn’t anything to indicate that something duplicitous was going on. It was something he would have to talk to Raphael about later.

*************************************

"Have you noticed something off about Kaito?” 

 

“He ain’t my problem,” Raphael grumbled as they headed out to grab something to eat. "He’s _your_ problem, remember?“

 

Leo’s face furrowed slightly at the offhandish way his mate dealt with the question. "Raph, I know you two don’t get along well–”

 

“ _Well?_ ” The mechanic’s eyes glanced over to Leo before he rolled them. 

"Ya mean ever?“

 

"Will you two _please_ try and work together?” They were heading back in after a morning scouting out and Leo was already feeling a headache coming on. "When we return to the U.S., he’s going to have to rely on you with New York City.“ The turtle’s train of thought ended abruptly when he noticed the lights off and the drapes were drawn closed. He did _not_ leave the suite like this! Immediately, he put himself between the room and Raph, already reaching for his knife.

 

"Something wrong, Fearless?” Raph didn’t seem bothered at all and moved to step inside.

 

“Wait!” There was something off! Leo was sure of it and he gaped at Raph as the turtle walked in, flicking on a lighter and lighting a candle that was now in the middle of the room. As light started to bathe the interior, he stood in the hallway, dumbfounded that a low table was set with tea. And Raphael was looking at him expectantly, kneeling on the opposite side of the table. "What’s….what’s going on?“

 

Raph didn’t answer. All he did was smile and wait. Eventually, Leo came in, closing the door and stepped forward to fold down into position. He said nothing, not one word as his fiance went through all the motions of a tea ceremony with him. Raph got it mostly right and all Leo could to was watch him in utter adoration, feeling the love he had for this turtle well and bounce around between the both of them. To think that Raphael went through great pains to try and get the ceremony right for him only made Leo want to pin him to the bed. He even _drank_ his portion of the tea! Of course, Leo could feel the very slight disgust through their bond, but it didn’t seem to matter. The fact that Raphael even considered doing something like this with him was enough to put some more points in Raph’s box.

 

Leo took another sip of the over steeped, too strong tea and smiled. "Raphael, _no kimi_ ,” he breathed, deciding that now he should reward his mate. "You didn’t have to do this for me. But it’s very sweet.“

 

"I know I don’t gotta,” he rumbled, grinning as Leo moved forward to nestle up against his side. "But it’s nice to do so when you’re all snuggly like this, right?“  
"You don’t have to do nice things to get me all snuggly.” Oh, he was definitely ready to give Raphael a reward for being so sweet! His hand dipped into Raph’s shirt to rub on his plastron. "Unless your thoughts were about being less than snuggly. I can do that, too.“

 

"Oh, I know ya can. But maybe in a few.”

 

“In a few?” That wasn’t like Raphael! What was going on? He could feel how the turtle’s lust was thrumming through him and right at that moment, he wanted to sit himself in Raph’s lap and roll onto the turtle’s dick. But Raphael, for once, was waiting. Hesitating? No, he was expecting something!

 

The off English words to 'Happy Birthday’ came from the hallway and Leo’s eyes widened comically as he extricated himself from Raph’s lap. "What is this?“

 

The door opened to show both Toshi and Kaito come in, complete with obnoxiously large cake lit aflame with candles. Raph chimed in, plunking a party hat on Leo as he put one on for himself. Hell, he decided to leave his shirt untucked for thrills as he saw Kaito’s eyes zero in on the messiness and he felt Leo’s embarrassment a moment later. After the song, Raph leaned in to murmur in Leo’s ear. "Make a wish, Fearless, an’ don’t tell anyone so it comes true.”

 

Leo glanced back to Raphael’s mirthful green eyes. He couldn’t help but smile, reaching to squeeze Raphael’s hand. "It already has.“


	3. Lap Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Raph's birthday and this time Leo decides to go all out in NYC for it!
> 
> Words: 3595  
> Rating: NC-17

It hadn't been very difficult to discover Raphael's birthday. Who needed to press and pry when your soulmate's best friend was the biggest mouth in the Bronx? Casey blew the 'birthday boy' in with a 2 am phone call. Said phone call was answered by Leo as he merely stared out into the dark with Raph snoring beside him as Casey belted out a very drunken birthday song without realizing who was on the other end. After hanging up, Leo's mind was whirling with ideas. Raphael had surprised him with a birthday cake in Russia so it was only fair that Leo somehow manage to return the favor. Now that they were back in the states, his options were much more varied than before. 

Waking up beside his lover (who was now a year older as decreed by the drunken friend) was nothing new or even special. Leonardo wanted to keep things as blase as possible so that Raphael wouldn't suspect a thing. It seemed even more difficult to keep his emotions equally as bland. What he wanted to do was blow his fiance's mind and the only way to do that was to keep him in the dark until he was ready to give Raph his birthday gift. After sending the mechanic off to work, it was his turn to do so. Let it not be said that every once in a great while he did use a smidgen of his title to get what he wanted. But it wasn't for his benefit. It was for Raphael's.

Toshi knew that the crime boss was up to something. He'd been on the phone, pacing back and forth in the apartment for a good half hour. She was suspicious before but it was even more so now that Leo had started to go 'shopping.' What he was up to, she had no idea. When she noticed that he was putting things into his bedroom, she decided she was better off not knowing. From the beginning, she knew that the turtles had insatiable appetites and the less she knew about their nightly habits, the better off she was. Now that they were in a larger, more updated apartment, Toshi had better control of what she heard and didn't hear. Sound proofed rooms had become mandatory for Leonardo and once they all agreed upon a spot, renovators were inside working to his specifications before the ink had dried on the lease. 

Leo went out alone-at least as alone as the Head of the Foot could be. Kaito followed at a respectful distance while Leo roamed the streets. He was not one to wander the red light district if he didn't need to and the chill of the October air made him pull his coat closer around him. How in the hell was he supposed to find the ... _things_ he needed to pull this off?! And as much as he wanted to be completely alone in all this, after telling Slash off (again) and then strolling back into the red light district without at least some back up was just being cocky. The turtle took in a deep breath and straightened his shell. He was doing this for Raph's birthday. And he was going to _love_ it. All of that unabashed spontaneity that they missed out on while traveling overseas was going to come back with a giant flourish. Just before he ducked into the shop he made a slight motion with his hand: Kaito was to keep watch outside. The kid wasn't going to like that, but he would listen. Because of that, Leo was grateful Kaito could return to the team. It was because of the upstart and the unusual relationship with Raphael that Leo was allowed to go out into New York without a full regalia of guards. It amused Leo to no end that his soulmate was so fearful and protective of the ninja. Because it was humbling and endearing, it made Leo's chest tighten when he thought of how much Raph cared. He cared enough to find a ring and propose to him.

"Can I help you?" The woman was scantily clad and already not so subtly rubbing up against the turtle. Either she was an employee or a streetwalker. No other human would act so wantonly against a mutant. At least not a reptilian one. 

Putting on his mask of vapid disinterest, Leonardo chose to smile at her and at least turn his attention towards her. "Yes. I'm looking for some lingerie." Inwardly he was cringing and flailing about the fact he stated that in such a calm and unassuming manner. 

"Who's the lucky lady?" She was _purring_ right by his ear and it took every ounce of willpower not to pull away.

"It is _his_ birthday," Leo added softly, hoping against hope that these people actually had discretions. The last thing he needed to have leak out was that he was looking for kinky gear to surprise his fiance with.

The woman with too big hair and too high heels grinned. "I gotcha now, lover boy. Are the threads for you or him?"

Now Leo could feel the blush warm his face as he just smirked a bit. That apparently was all the hint she needed before squealing and grabbing his hand. "Come on, I think I know _just_ what you're looking for!"

Leonardo exited the establishment fifteen minutes later with his parcel hidden in his coat. Seamlessly Kaito sidled up beside him, his own curiosity in check as they walked out of the area. That was also a good thing about the kid. He kept his mouth shut, for the most part. Once they were out of the red light district, Kaito chose to glance at the turtle. " _...Dono?_ "

"The message has been delivered," Leonardo answered smoothly. Kaito didn't need to know the bundle of clothing and other interesting additions that were hidden under his coat. "We won't have to worry about this part of the city for a while." The lie was seamless and smooth enough that Leonardo half convinced himself that this was merely a business transaction, nothing more. 

By mid-afternoon, Leo had everything set up in the bedroom. After a quick shower, he stood before the bed that contained the unmentionables. He couldn't help but chuckle at the play on words in his head. Watching YouTube videos while he scrubbed down had done nothing to ease his nerves. He didn't have time to practice! What if he blew it? Glancing at the solitary chair that was in the middle of the bedroom, he sighed, dropping the towel and lifting up the thong. Honestly, the scrap of fabric was a joke, but Peggy insisted that it was the go-to piece of clothing for mutants. Probably because the butt floss portion of the piece was supposed to be tied around the tail. Leo put the first piece of his secret attire on, frowning slightly as the 'pouch' bagged unflatteringly on his lower plastron. Next were the 'boy shorts' and additional strappy gear. While it wasn't leather, the vinyl was constricting in a weirdly provocative fashion. Maybe it was the thought that this was sexy attire that he was putting on for his mate that was turning him on. Leo scrutinized himself in the mirror, turning this way and that, angling himself so that he could catch his tail flick in the reflection. His hands smoothed down his thighs, feeling the friction of fish nets there as his pelvis tilted and rolled with silent music. He took the time to study himself as he moved, thinking about how Raphael would react seeing Leonardo dance for him like this. The more he thought about his lover being titillated by the act, the more Leo moved, the looser his movements were and the more turned on he was getting. He couldn't wait to feel Raph's massive hands on him, pulling his hips closer to Raph's lap. Feeling a tickle on his arm, he stopped, glancing at the message.

_What u thinkin about, Fearless?_

The smugness he felt was definitely Raph. Taking a deep breath, Leo released the air in his lungs slowly before walking over to the night stand to grab a pen. He'd been getting too worked up and now Raphael was suspecting something. _Just thinking about how I get to have you for dessert all to myself tonight._ He wrote the message on his own arm in his flowing script before setting the pen down and focusing on getting dressed. Slacks, undershirt, and the dress shirt was on but unbuttoned when he felt the return message. He turned his arm over to read what his soulmate had written.

_Don't get too excited yet. Still have dinner._

Ah, yes. Dinner. It was something that Raphael 'sprung' on Leonardo earlier in the day, actually calling him to say Casey wanted to take them out. Why Raphael was insisting on keeping his birthday a secret was beyond him. Was he embarrassed by getting a year older? Leonardo picked out Raphael's favorite tie-the dark gray-blue one- and flipped the tails over each other, pondering this latest mystery. Maybe Raph was planning something for _him!_ Some of the awkward felt a little like the time Raphael was going to propose to him. It was a good thing that Leo was a pro at patience. If he had Raph's tendency to be impatient, he wouldn't be smirking to himself as he straightened his tie.

He met his beloved and their friends at the car shop. Leo was more than a little star struck at the fact that Casey and Raph were able to clean up at the shop for this dinner. Both humans greeted Leonardo warmly but his return greeting was distracted sounding since his eyes were lingering on his soulmate. And Raphael was eating it up, smirking at Leo while his turtle's doe-eyed expression widened. April couldn't help but grin. "They look absolutely adorable together, Case." She curled her arms around Casey's arm. 

Raph continued to smirk, wrapping his arm around Leo's shell. "You ain't see nuthin' yet, Ape." Now he shifted his bright green eyes over to Leo, feeling oh so smug as he felt his mate's desire shiver through him. "Hey, babe."

"H-hey." Leonardo was completely in thrall with the mechanic and Raphael knew it. It was just like in Japan with Leo watching Raphael hungrily and he seemed completely oblivious to anyone around him.

"Ready to go eat?"

"Hmm?"

Casey laughed as he watched how dazed Leo was. "Raph, you're evil. That poor guy!" 

"There's nothing poor about him." He pulled Leo up close to him and lead the way. 

Dinner was in a middle of the road restaurant. It was bustling but quaint and apparently a favorite for Casey and April. They were treating Raph and by proxy Leo as well. The beer flowed freely between the besties and Leo and April had some wine. The crime boss had to force his attention away from Raphael to try and listen to the issues April was having with her wedding plans. But how could he resist watching the muscles flex under the deep maroon shirt that Raph wore? The mechanic held a ruggedness that took Leo's breath away. He may only have been wearing a turtle neck and jeans, but he wore them so well that Leo was squirming in his seat. How well he could fill out simple clothing to make Leo him tight in the shell and with the way Raph was smirking he _knew_ it. Just looking at Raph made all the uncomfortable embarrassment Leo went through worth it. He couldn't wait to see the look on Raphael's face when he started to peel his tie and shirt off.

His daydreaming about watching the lust rise in Raph's eyes was interrupted by a ring on his phone. Immediately he answered the phone, throwing his friends an apologetic look. The conversation was in Japanese which kept them all in the dark and in turn annoyed his lover.

" _Hai_."

" _Ichizokuno riidaa_ ," Kaito started on the other line. "Some of the Mutanimals have arrived here."

Leonardo ignored Raphael's glare and kept his tone level. "How do they look?"

"Hostile," came the flat reply.

The turtle avoided looking at the dining area. The last thing he needed to do was draw attention to them. "Then you need to deal with them."

" _Hai, Dono._ " And the connection ended. Leonardo smiled warmly as he set the phone face down. "I must apologize. There was a discrepancy about my attire for the wedding." The lie was so smooth that even Raphael was almost convinced of it. It was quickly forgotten as Leo's hand found his. "And since Japan's timing is early in the day currently--"

"Of course you'd get some late night calls," April finished. She leaned forward a little in her seat with her sharp eyes looking at both turtles. "You two haven't told us much about your adventures there."

Of course, April would want to know what happened in Japan. Raphael and Leo had been very quiet about their sabbatical and for good reason: Casey and April didn't need to know that Leo was now head of the Foot Clan. They didn't know that Saki was the previous leader, either-or at least was pretending to be one. Raphael decided he was going to try his hand at diversion and leered over at Leo. "Leo's gonna be wearing a man dress."

That was Leo's cue to roll his eyes. " _Kimono._ "

"Whatever."

That drew April in since she wanted to know all the details to the wedding attire. Any demands as to what happened when they were gone for nearly three months was forgotten as ideas and plans were discussed. It was a compromise that Leo was happy to engage in considering he didn't want to talk about Russia or the Foot or any of that. His phone dinged once, signaling a text and he merely glanced at the 'thumbs up' emoji. The threat had been dealt with. From then on he could relax and enjoy the rest of the evening. A warm smile grew on his face as Casey managed to let it slip to the waitstaff that it was Raphael's birthday and the mechanic had to sit there like a good sport and take it while everyone clapped and sang their cheesy song.

"Ooooh," Raphael breathed as he eyed the dessert. Chocolate cheesecake drizzled with fudge and a single candle. The moan was once again so low and deep that Leonardo suddenly sat straight up, flushing darkly. "You know what I love." And then just like that, he puffed out the candle, swiped up a spoonful and offered it to Leo. The slighter turtle flushed even more and then focused on the dessert presented to him.

"Awwww!" Both Casey and April gushed while Leo's face expressed adoration as he opened his mouth to take the first mouthful of dessert. "This has _gotta_ be the one," Casey gushed dramatically. "Yer sharing yer cheesecake with him?"

Raphael's eyes were locked on Leo's as he grunted out, "There's a lot more I'm gonna be sharing with him."

Both humans recoiled at that statement, immediately declaring the over sharing of the situation. Leo simply grinned more as he savored his bite. "Soup?" Leo offered coyly, knowing that their friends wouldn't understand.

"Deeply," Raph continued, taking the next spoonful for himself. "For eternity."

If they weren't in public, Leonardo would have taken the turtle right there.

Now that they were back home, his nerves were kicking in. He had blindfolded his mate and directed him to sit in the chair in their bedroom, keeping the blindfold on. Raph wasn't allowed to remove it until the music started. In the meantime, Leo had a moment to stare at his turtle, take in the muscles as well as a deep breath, and push play on his phone.

As soon as the first notes played, the blindfold was ripped off Raph's face and he stared at Leo standing before him, splaying his legs and shifting his hips like a stripper. There was that air of confidence in Leo's movements that made his mouth go dry. The piercing oceanic gaze that pinned Raph to the chair, unable to move as he watched the tie come off and get flung across the room. 

_~I got one question  
How do you fit all that, in them jeans?  
You know what to do with that big fat butt~_

Raph was completely unprepared. How did Leo manage to orchestrate this? _Where the ever loving **fuck**_ did he find a body cage to accommodate a shell?! And no, Leo wasn't done. He teased and tantalized by thumbing the button on his trousers, sashaying around and bending over so that just the tip of his tail snaked out over the waist band.

_Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle._

Torture. Leonardo was _torturing_ him! To watch that tail slip free and the motions basically shimmy the trousers down on their own had given Raph a boner that he swore New Jersey could see! The thong was the perfect touch, held up by just the tie around Leo's tail. As the bass thrummed during the song, Leo braved turning around, his own bulge apparent in the thong. Raphael was trapped, hands still on his thighs as he drank in the sight of his sexy turtle dancing for _him._ The crime boss of the Foot was giving his brawler a fucking _lap dance_ and Leo made it look like it was his chosen profession!

~ _Taste my rain drop, ok boo  
Now what you're willing, what you wanting, what you may do  
Completely sample rated, til my deeply penetrated  
Then I take it out, and wipe it off  
Eat it, ate it, love it, hate it~_

Vinyl cage, sexy thong, challenging 'come get me' smirk. Raphael didn't even notice how his breathing changed as Leo straddled his lap and humped him mere centimeters from actual friction. The next moment before he had entertained the thought of actually grabbing Leo's hips and pulling him down the turtle was now squatting, pushing Raph's knees apart and pantomiming the most energetic blow job to the beat of the music. 

_~You know what to do with that big fat butt~_

This time when Leo turned around Raph couldn't keep his hands to himself. The sharp smack and guttural cry of surprise were all that was needed to make certain that the next time the turtle clapped his ass cheeks together he was bottoming out on Raph's still clothed erection. One harsh jerk later and Leo was churring, eyes shut in bliss as he ground down against Raphael's lap, practically begging him to just end his torture here.

"You'd think you were in heat," Raph mumbled as he finally tore away the stupid string and then started to stroke the thickened tail. He pulled another cry, this time his name and the mechanic couldn't help but chuckle. "Good thing I remembered to pocket some lube."

A moment later Leo was feeling a cold, wet digit press up into him and Leo only sat back harder, splaying his legs wider so that he had better balance while hovering over his lover. "Take it you ...ugh..enjoyed you-your birthday present?"

"Not yet." Another ringing slap had Leonardo moaning Raph's name. Two fingers stabbed upwards and he only felt the rush of lust from his soulmate. "Give me another twenty."

Leo was already pawing at Raph's pants, trying to undo the fly in the awkward position. Suddenly Raph's knees jutted out between Leo's legs and he grabbed onto them for leverage as the hard, hot dick impaled him. They both churred at the sensation. "Get movin' birthday present." Another slap and Leo was well motivated to sitting on Raph's dick.

_~You like to fuck, have yo legs open all in da butt  
Do it up slappin ass cuz the sex gets rough  
Switch the positions and ready to get down to business~_

By now a new song was leading the beat to the two turtles. Leo was bouncing on his turtle's cock as fast as he could, begging for a hot load to spill into him. Raph had a hard grip on Leo's hips, pushing him up and pulling him down, relishing in how Leo's tight ass was milking him. "F-fuck, babe." He was getting close and wanted to make it last but Leo wasn't slowing down. To watch his dick slide in and out of Leo's hole further weakened his stamina and soon his head was tipped back, mouth open as he chanted Leo's name. Leonardo, in turn, was gripping Raphael's knees, grinding and bouncing and crying out a triumphant YES as his world centered on that bundle of nerves just before the coil sprang apart in his gut.

 

Toshi had long ago closed the door, too embarrassed to inform them that their music had made the door slip away from its latch and swing open. To see _idrizokuna riidaa_ 's mouth agape as he took in what could only be surmised as his fiance's very ample endowments was a little awe inspiring, not to mention a hefty dose of humiliating. She did _not_ desire nor was remotely curious about turtle anatomy. And she knew without a doubt that she was taking this mental image to the grave.

 

 

Wiggle Song---Jason Derulo and Snoop Dog  
The Whisper Song-- Ying Yang twins ?


	4. Dessimation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2049  
> Pairing: Raph/Slash
> 
> Summary: Raphael's past is not all sunshine and rainbows. A glimpse of what Leo has yet to discover in the story line, Caro Mio Ben.
> 
> Warnings: Drug use, Rape, Manipulation, Abuse!

Casey's parents chased him out again. Casey tried to plead and reason with them, even going as far as telling them that he'd been around for a couple weeks and nothing had been broken or taken! That had been a mistake. Now there was a restraint order against Raphael to the Jones' household.

Now Raph was pacing in Slash's room. In.... _Slash's_ ... bedroom! Everything had been taken away and now the young turtle had nothing and no one. He had graduated by the skin of his teeth and watching all of his other classmates celebrate with their families and friends merely poured salt into festering wounds. Mrs. Dawson would have been proud. He was sure of it! But she was gone and had been for a year and he couldn't even celebrate with his only friend, Casey. Upon hearing this, Slash invited him over to chill for a few days and lett he humans cool out. With a grin, Slash assured the mutant that they would have a special celebration of their own.

That was why Raphael was pacing a rut in this bedroom. What did Slash have planned? How many of the other mutanimals were going to be there? Practical enough to know there wasn't going to be any presents, he at least hoped there'd be food. Knowing the snapper, there'd be alcohol. Raph was no stranger to beer and some of the harder stuff, just preferred his stomach to not be trying to consume itself before the booze hit.

And then what was going to happen at the party? Slash had alluded to some things that actually had Raph's guts in knots. Since Raph was now an adult he should have the opportunity to enjoy some of the finer things in life. The kid was going to go far! Slash was already bragging to the others that Raph was bound for greatness and that everyone else had too little vision to see it properly. Such was the size of potential hidden within Raphael Dawson.

And Slash saw a _great_ potential. Just not one that was good. 

If the snapper played his cards right (and he always did,) not only would he get a nice, loyal pet but he'd have a decent fuck toy to boot! Raph was prime for the pickings as far as the older turtle was concerned. The youngster never had a meaningful relationship, that old bat died at least six months ago and the kid had nowhere else to turn to. Slash had already been testing the waters, enjoying that intoxicating aroma that poured out of Raph when Slash haphazardly brushed up against him. it all seemed innocent and accidental with the way Slash teased him. Every so often he'd praise Raph in his ingenuity on a new idea or his precaution in that blasted Foot territory. Any other time Slash would have rolled his eyes and muttered some snarky insult. But if he did that _now_ when it was so early on in the game, he wouldn't have the chance at Raph's ass. And no matter what, Slash got whatever Slash wanted.

While he watched Raph pace back and forth in his room a nasty grin drew across the snapper's lips. What a good idea it had been to install the secret camera! He wanted to preserve this for all time. It wasn't every day that Slash got a piece of virgin ass! Licking his lips and leaning forward to peer at the monitor, he imagined what delightful sounds he was going to rip from Raphael's throat. He bet the turtle could sing real pretty like that. A moment later Raph took a large gulp from the glass on the nightstand and Slash chortled, palming his trouser covered slit before rising. 'That's my cue!"

There was a little red recording light blinking on and off the monitor as Slash left. A minute passed before the camera picked up Slash entering his room.

Raphael had chalked all this up to nerves after he drank down the water. He just _had_ to be mis-interpreting things! Raph was told to wait in Slash's personal bedroom for... well, he didn't know what! His body and hormones were gearing up for sex and Slash's scent was _everywhere_ and it made the turtle dizzy. All those months of mysterious innuendoes and accidental brushes to his tail and groin made Raph's tail tingle. But this couldn't possibly happen! Slash couldn't possibly be interested in him--at least not like that!

When the door opened, Raphael swerved, feeling his feet and body want to continue turning in the process. Definitely hormones, right? Was it weird to lust over a friend like this? _Especially a friend who called Raphael a brother?_

"Enjoyin' the digs, Raphael?" Slash made certain his voice purred so that Raph's eyes were glazing over. The older turtle couldn't help but grin when the younger simply stared at him. "Why don't you take a seat? Your legs must be really tired from all that pacin."

The thought never crossed his mind to question how Slash knew that Raph had been pacing in the first place. As a matter of fact, his legs _were_ a little tired and heavy feeling. "Great idea, Slash." Only when he sat, he basically flopped and fell back on his shell, giggling at his own silliness. Slash merely smiled, letting his eyes roam over the younger turtle. He was definitely going to enjoy this one! Reaching out, the snapper undid the turtle's jeans and started tugging them away. A vicious laugh came from the blue turtle when it took Raph a minute to realize what was going on. 'S-Slash...wha--"

"Can't fuck with these on." With one glorious tug, the jeans were off and thrown aside in the room. Raph's eyes grew comically wide as he processed what Slash was implying. "You're....we're..."

"You got this, Raphie-boy." Slash shucked his own pants and tore away his shirt. Here, the snapper was king and he was going to make certain the lesson was pounded thoroughly into the smaller turtle.

Rah could feel his heart beating a mile a minute as he watched Slash grab a bottle from the nightstand. For the life of him, he couldn't figure out what it was or if he had noticed it before. Even when Slash unceremoniously jabbed a wet finger into his hole, he didn't understand. A sharp cry came from him and his tail slapped at Slash's hand, trying to resist the intrusion. The sudden presence of a large finger forcing its way up Raph's ass _hurt_. Screaming for Slash to stop, he tried to scoot away until the snapper's other hand mashed the turtle into the mattress.

"Shhhh," Slash soothed, his eyes already bright with hunger. Raph was a virgin and the feeling of those inner muscles spasm around his finger was forcing him to drop down. He absolutely could not _wait_ to get his dick massaged by that fluttering fear. The bright green of Raphael's eyes glassed over as the drug in his system numbed his flight response. The fear scent wafted up to Slash and he drew in a deep breath, feeding the snapper's lust. On the shifting the finger in that tight ass, Raph's eyes flickered closed as a moan leaked between Slash's fingers.

"Good boy."

He made a mental note to make certain the ketamine was a higher dose as he made quick work of loosening Raph's ass. Not _too_ loose, of course. That wouldn't be any fun at all. As the larger turtle fisted his cock, he pulled out of Raph, making the turtle whimper. Ah, that was a lovely sight. Legs splayed out, cock full and bobbing with every shuddering breath, Slash was going to enjoy wrecking Raphael

The sling and pain started again as the top of Slash's cock started to pierce him. Another scream was in the works until he heard the snapper's warning. "Scream again and we stop. You'll go back to yer room with that stiffy leaking all over. And I'll make sure you'll never get laid again."

Slash's threats still held weight on Raph and he held his breath, tears streaming down his face as the turtle forced his way in, inch by agonizing inch. His erection shriveled as Slash purred above him, pausing just to relish in the way Raphael's confused body tried to get rid of the intrusion. "Fuck, yessss," the elder hissed, inching out slowly before claiming Raph with another hard jab.

The rough pain didn't smooth out until the end. By then Slash was riding fast and deep, neck stretched as he felt his orgasm tackle the back of his brain. It was then that cock ground against Raphael's prostate and he howled, suddenly seeking more of the deep penetration just as his mind blanked out. His own dick swelled, throbbing and bobbing in time with Slash's thrusts. Just when Raphael felt he couldn't take it anymore, the turtle above him churred, bruising emerald green thighs as he pushed in as deep as he could to spill his seed.

Raphael came moments later, crying out hoarsely as his climax was ripped out of him. Thick ropes of sticky cum splashed between the two oblivious turtles. Raph was the first one to wake up from his daze, feeling his breath being cut off by the dead weight passed out on top of him. Thankfully, Slash's cock had deflated and returned to its protective pocket some time ago. The dulled pain was still there if not the memory. Shoving Slash off him, the snapper never stirred as Raphael slowly made his way to the bathroom. He felt sick and sore and very unsteady as the cocktail of ketamine and E whispered out of his system. His ass _hurt_. The mixture of bright pink fluid stung his hole and swirled int he toilet before it was flushed away. The hot water of the shower felt like it was burning as he tried to piece together what had happened.

Sex. That _had_ to be it. Raphael wished he could remember more of it. Was he any good? Did Slash enjoy it? Would it hurt each time afterward? They were the questions he couldn't and didn't dare ask anyone. The others would laugh and mock him mercilessly. The more he thought about it, the more a warmth grew in his belly. He was Slash's favored. Someone _cared_ about him! They wouldn't have had sex if Slash didn't love him, he was sure of it. While he limped back to his new lover, a smile spread across his face. He got laid before Casey did! Slowly and carefully, Raphael crawled back into bed, cuddling up next to the snapper.

"What the hell you doin?" Slash was still groggy from sleep as he felt Raphael press up to him.

All of those warm, fuzzy, feel-good emotions turned to ice and uncertainty. "Goin' to sleep with you?"

If Slash hadn't been so worn out from fucking, he would have laughed and set Raph straight. Instead, he grunted, turning his shell to the young and naive turtle. "Men don't snuggle. Go back to yer room if ya wanna get laid again."

The more Slash bedded Raph, the less often the snapper remembered to drag him. It was a turn on to have Raphael painfully tight and resistant. And when the idiot decided to grow a spine and tell Slash he was breaking up with him, the snapper laughed causing spittle to hit Raphael in the face. "That woulda meant that we were goin' out, ya know that, right? We ain't datin' we never even _been_ on a date! A fuck toy don't translate into a lover, Raphie, and if yer not gonna make yer ass useful in 'that way.' dear _brother_...I'll put ya ta work the good ol' fashioned way." Slash knew that if Raph wasn't going to fuck, he would fight and that was just fine by him! "Yer hole's gettin' too stretched out, anyway."

Raphael stalked out of that room with his head held high and tears threatening to spill over. The cruel laughter of the gang lord followed him out of his nightmare and into the waking sun.


	5. interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little pick-me-up while we're deep in the throws of drama. I felt like some steam needed to be blown.

Upon returning to the apartment, Leo was exhausted from the outing. Not too exhausted that he couldn't appreciate the horrified and traumatized expression on Tikima's face as well as the delicate wrinkle to Toshi's nose. The lingering scent of reptilian sebum and rancid scales still wafted through the apartment. It would take another day or two of airing out before the place smelled okay again. Dinner was just the three of them, a cracked open window and a newly purchased scented candle. Tikima didn't eat much of her dinner and finally, Leo decided to take some pity on her. "Sniff fresh coffee grounds. It will cleanse your nose so you're not smelling those pipes all the time."

The girl bowed her forehead low enough to almost touch the table as she formally thanked the crime boss. When she excused herself, Toshi leaned slightly towards Leo. "I have never experienced such an after effect on cleaning traps. Is it because of the age of the building?"

"No," Leo shook his head. "Well....Maybe. I'm sure Raphael hasn't had this done in a while. But Professional plumbers usually charge double do handle reptilian plumbing because the build-up is so difficult to take care of." And the stench was brutal. He certainly hoped that Toshi wouldn't remember the chaos at the _sento_ in Japan.

Again, he went to bed alone. Despite knowing that his uncle was dead and he was in a safer place, he couldn't help but still feel that could anxiety creep in. Those haunting words of the dead coming to suck his soul still clung to him like the waning stench of the cleaned pipes. He bet a sewer would smell better at this point! He hated not being able to sleep on his own. The late nights Raph had been towing made the turtle concerned and anxious. Was Raph avoiding him? There was finally an apology but what did that mean for the brawler? Leo tried to keep his worry and fretting to himself as he waited for his mate to come home. Maybe Leo should have apologized too? A three-day silent treatment was no good on the communication side of things. But he had been so appalled and insulted by Raphael's accusations! Where would he ever _consider_ such a notion? The short talk gave him a tiny bit of insight. Raph had been hurt. _Badly._ How long ago had that been?

Leo didn't know how late it was before the door to their room opened. Raphael knew by now that Leo couldn't sleep without him so he made no pretense to feign sleeping. He remained still, shell tot he door as he felt Raph cross the floor to the bed. Leo stared out at the shaded window, listening to the faint rustle of Raph removing his clothes and the sudden "CHINK" of keys being dropped on the nightstand. Another rustle and there was a draft of cold air on the backs of Leo's legs before warm flesh snuggled up behind him. Would he start talking about ... _this_ , right now? 

"Ya had the pipes cleaned out?"

Leo smiled a bit, turning his head slightly just to catch Raph's profile out of the corner of his eye. "Tikima's punishment."

Raph couldn't help but laugh. "You're evil."

"Am I?"

"Yep."

That was all Raph said as his fingers slipped between the sleep shirt. Leo remained stock still as he felt those fingers explore his midline. The wire was still there, criss-crossing to keep his plastron together like laces in a show. He still couldn't feel anything substantial and Leo was missing it. That slow, sensual feeling. A warm, tingling feeling that would drizzle from the top of his chest to his tail. Leo sighed, taking a moment to close his eyes and relax.

"Why you got this on?" Raph's fingers momentarily plucked at the shirt.

"The wires catch sometimes." It wasn't a lie. It simply wasn't the full truth. He didn't like the wires and felt self-conscious about them. They were a sign that he'd been weak and he didn't want to show that-especially not in the bedroom.

For once, Raphael didn't argue. Back to touching his mate's scutes, the slow draw up and down Leo's plastron was slightly hypnotic. He could feel the gentle stroking up and down, playing ever so slightly on the nerves that were still healing. Halfway down where the sire ended Leo felt the pressure more distinctly and the tingling began.

He knew his body wasn't ready for that sort of activity. After compounding injuries, the carefully worded warning of the surgeon validated that stress and strain were extremely bad for him. Oh, but how he _craved_ it. He simply wanted to sink into bliss and have Raphael take all his stress and worries away if only for a while. The physical release and comfort had been kept away from him for far too long. He needed it as badly as he needed air.

Raphael could feel and smell that desire rolling off his turtle in waves. It was something he would never tire of or feel that he was inadequate. All it took was a little chest stroking and Leo was ready to bang! Once he pressed his palm against the bulge that was steadily growing he had to suppress his own churr as Leo moaned and pressed his pelvis into his hand.

"Ninja leader," the larger turtle rumbled darkly as he provided a brief counter friction to Leo's rocking hips. "Hey. Gotta be a little more stealthy." The walls were paper thin. Not that Raph gave a fuck but he tried to keep a _little_ propriety. For Leo's sake.

"Fuck that." Leo knew all too well that a carefully rehearsed, accidental slip of a cuss word was known to 'unleash the beast.' "I _need_ you. Fuck my brains out. I need you in me. I--" A long, drawn-out groan came from him as he felt Raph's fingers stroke down the length of his tail.

Most certainly Leonardo knew how to set fire to Raphael's blood. More than anything he wanted to break the bed by pounding into that sweet ass, losing himself in that bond he became addicted to. But as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't. There was no way Raph was going to break his most favorite thing. "I got ya, Fearless," he cooed, easing the grip on Leo's tail. "Just relax."

Leo could just be as stubborn as Raph. It was proven now when he turned his head just right and took in a deep breath. "You...you showered?"

"I was working out."

"I like your sweat."

 _That_ got Raphael going. Devouring Leo's mouth in a hungry kiss, his hand pawed at that bulge, thumb running around the crease of cartilage until the hidden organ broke free. Tumbling readily into Raphael's hand, Leo whimpered as Raph's presence nearly overwhelmed him. "Keep it up an' I'll stop." Raph threatened. It was a hollow enough threat since he was continuing the squeeze the rapidly thickening shaft. 

For several minutes it was quiet, their breathing heavy with only a light peppering of churrs between breaths. Raphael's grip was loose for the time being, making certain to keep the pressure even from root to tip and then back down again. There was something almost meditative as Raphael Stroked Leo's cock, keeping the turtle in a state of bliss for as long as he could.

Leo clamped his hand on Raph's forearm, his body tensing for one frustrating moment. "R-Raph."

The larger turtle buried his nose against Leo's neck, breathing deeply as he changed tactics. His grip tightened and the pace increased suddenly as his other hand came into play. It balanced Leo's tail between his fingers as his thumb pressed solidly against that twitching hole. A deep, gravely churr vibrated from him as Leo's breathing sharpened, his inhales quick as his hand tightened on Raph's arm. A few seconds longer and Raph's hand was flying over that twisting cock, his own breathing rough as he felt echoes of sensation run through him.

For a minute Leo was frozen as his body pumped release out of him, hand bruising arm and mind blanking out. The squeezes from Raph's hand countered the pulses of the orgasm, enhancing it further as Leo fell deep into its throws. Coming to, he tried to sneak his hand between them as he worked on settling his breathing. Raphael let him fondle the bulge for a moment before twining their fingers together and resting them on Leo's sticky belly.

The smaller turtle's mumbles were soft and lazy. "But you. I can-"

"This one's for you." The most tender kiss was placed on Leo's temple. "Go to sleep."

"But," He tried to protest in spite of his body demanding rest. "I'm good."

"Yer chest hurts."

"No, it doesn't."

Raph knew better. He could feel that tightness and strain even if all of the endorphins were blocking Leo's sensations for now. Sighing against the back of his mate's neck, he refused to have the favor returned. "Catch up next time. Love you." The little nuzzle and the barely coherent murmur was worth it. Leo was _always_ worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> 氷 - Ice  
> 永 - Eternity  
> 火 - Fire


End file.
